Garlic/Gallery
This is the gallery for Garlic. ''Plants vs. Zombies garlic21.png|HD Garlic (Note it has eyebrows) 37Garlic.gif|Animated Garlic Garlic Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV37.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version GarlicSeedPacket.png|Garlic seed packet in PC version ImitaterGarlicSp.png|Imitater Garlic seed packet in the PC version GarlicSeed.PNG|Garlic seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Garlic Seed.jpg|Garlic seed packet in iPad version Garlic body1.png|Undamaged Garlic Garlic body2.png|First degrade Garlic body3.png|Second degrade Garlic123.jpg|Imitater Garlic Garlic1.gif|An animated Garlic Garlic2.gif|An animated Garlic with first degrade Garlic3.gif|An animated Garlic with second degrade DS Garlic.png|Garlic in the Nintendo DS version floatgarlik.PNG|Garlic floats on the Pool, please see [[Plants vs. Zombies/Glitches|''Plants vs. Zombies/Glitches]] Zen 17.jpg|Garlic in Zen Garden Cardboard Garlic.JPG|Cardboard Garlic CrushedGarlic.png|Crushed Garlic Garlic pumpkin.PNG|Garlic in a Pumpkin Garlic Ipumpkin.PNG|Garlic in an Imitater Pumpkin leftfacegarlic.png|A left-facing Garlic in Zen Garden medgarlic.png|A medium-sized Garlic in Zen Garden smallgarlic.png|A small Garlic in Zen Garden Disgusted zombies A lot of zombies ate a Garlic.PNG|All off the disgusted zombies ZOMBIEGARLIC.PNG|A disgusted Zombie disgustedflag.png|A disgusted Flag Zombie disgustedconehead.png|A disgusted Conehead Zombie POLEVAULTINGGARLIC.PNG|A disgusted Pole Vaulting Zombie disgustedbucket.png|A disgusted Buckethead Zombie Newspaper garlic.PNG|A disgusted Newspaper Zombie disgustedscreendoor.png|A disgusted Screen Door Zombie Old dancing zombie garlic.PNG|A disgusted old Dancing Zombie Backup dancer garlic.PNG|A disgusted old Backup Dancer new dancing zombie garlic.PNG|A disgusted new Dancing Zombie new backup dancer garlic.PNG|A disgusted new Backup Dancer ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 GarlicAlmanac.png|Almanac entry Garlic Card.png|Endless Zone card Garlic2obtain.png|Obtaining Garlic Agarliclol.png|HD Garlic GarlicSP.png|Seed packet GarlicImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Stinkygarlic.png|Garlic's sprites and assets GarlicPFood.jpeg|Garlic about to spew noxious gas from its Plant Food upgrade PFoodGas.jpeg|The gas from Garlic's Plant Food GarlicPFood2.jpeg|Garlic letting off gas from its Plant Food upgrade GettingGarlicCostume2.png|Getting its first costume from Piñata Party Getting Garlic's Second Costume.jpg|Getting its second costume from Piñata Party ObtainingGarlicHat.png|Obtaining its other costume from a Mystery Gift Box Garlic in Zen Garden.png|Garlic being watered in the Zen Garden Tiny Thirsty Garlic.png|Thirsty little Garlic in the Zen Garden Big Thirsty Garlic.png|Thirsty big Garlic in the Zen Garden Boosted Garlic.png|Boosted Garlic in the Zen Garden Garlic Quest.jpg|Travel Log quest to unlock Garlic Garlic's First Degrade (PvZ 2).jpg|First degrade Garlic's Second Degrade (PvZ 2).jpg|Second degrade Garlic Hat Degrades.png|Garlic with its second costume degrades (its position of the hat changes) Getting Garlic's First Costume from Mystery Box.jpg|Getting its first costume via Mystery Gift Box Garlic Ghost.png|Grayed-out Garlic GarlicUndegradeFrozen.jpeg|A frozen undegraded Garlic FrozenGarlic.jpeg|A frozen degraded Garlic Garlic2ndDegFrozen.jpeg|A frozen second degraded Garlic Gariliconmap.png|Garlic on the map Affected with Garlic Breakdancer.PNG|A disgusted Breakdancer Zombie from the effects of Garlic Dodo Rider Garlic.jpg|A disgusted Dodo Rider Zombie from the effects of Garlic Garlic GT.PNG|Garlic on a Gold Tile GarlicMinecart.png|A Garlic on a minecart Garlic-on-LP.jpeg|Garlic on a Lily Pad level up locked garlic.jpg|Successfully upgrading a locked Garlic GarlicLevelUp.jpg|Garlic's animation when it is ready to level up EndangeredGarlic.jpg|An endangered Garlic CostumePartyGarlic.jpg|Garlic's costume in the store PurchasingGarlicCostume.jpg|Purchasing Garlic's costume LockedGarlicwithCostume.jpg|Garlic with his costume locked in the almanac 20190624_105136.jpg|An engangered Garlic with Costume GarlicVase.jpg|Garlic's Seed packet hidden in a vase GarlicArenaAvatar.png|Garlic Arena avatar HD Garlic First degrade (PvZ 2).png|HD first degrade HD Garlic's second degrade (PvZ 2).png|HD second degrade Old Garlic2SP.jpg|Seed packet (pre-4.1.1) Garlic Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost (pre-4.1.1) Garlic2ISP.jpg|Imitater seed packet (pre-4.1.1) Chinese version NEWGarlicPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Garlic Costume Puzzle Piece.png Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars GarlicAS.png|Garlic GarlicPvZAS.png|HD Garlic PUZZLE PIECVE GAR.png|Garlic Puzzle Piece Plants vs. Zombies Online garlic_online.png|HD Garlic garlic pvzo seed packet.png|Seed packet garlic pvzo gameplay.png|In-game 2015-09-15_18;56;30.png|Garlic's first degrade 2015-09-15_18;57;09.png|Garlic's second degrade GarlicPvZOSite.png|Garlic from the official website G.gif Plants vs. Zombies Adventures EarlyPvZAConcept.jpg|Garlic is seen in the [[Plants vs. Zombies Adventures/Concepts|concept of ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures]] Others garlicplush.jpg|Garlic plush toy 51S+9+VnS5L._SX425_.jpg|A Winged Garlic plush toy